


Firelight Wishes

by Squarepeg72



Series: Off the Pages [28]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Beltane, Blessings, Gen, Ghosts, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Post-War, Rituals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:21:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23765293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: Andromeda is counting on the magic of Beltane to bring hope and healing to her family five years after it lost its heart.
Series: Off the Pages [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1074237
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6
Collections: Celebration of Beltane 2020





	Firelight Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Celebration of Beltane 202 in Draco's Den
> 
> Much love to xxDustnight88 and GaeilgeRua for their alpha and beta amazingness on short notice.
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/49799748038/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 

“ _NAAAANNNNNAAAA,_ ” Teddy’s voice echoed through the sitting room as Andromeda put the finishing touches on the bouquets of rowan, hawthorne, marsh marigold, and hazel. The yellow ribbon stood out against the green of the stems in each bouquet.

“I’m in here, Teddy dear,” she sighed as she watched her grandson run across the room. “You don’t have to yell. I told you where I would be.”

“Love you, Nana,” Teddy sighed as he hugged her tightly before she lifted him onto her lap. “Don’t like this week. The fires always make you sad.”

“Not always sad,” Andromeda ran her hand through Teddy’s wild hair as he pulled away from her. “There are just special memories with the bonfires. Special blessing and memories always happen there.”

“Will Harry and Ginny be there?” Teddy cuddled deeper into Andromeda's lap. “I know Mama and Papa can’t be there.”

“Yes. Harry and Ginny will be there.” Andromeda continued to run her fingers through Teddy’s hair. “Just like they are every year. The others have been invited too.”

“Can I light the fire?” Teddy yawned and struggled to keep his eyes open. “I’m five now. I can be careful. I have been practicing the spell.

“No, my little wizard.” Andromeda stood to carry a sleepy Teddy to his room. “You can carry two bouquets, and you can help with the wreaths. Magic can wait a little longer.”

Andromeda sat on the side of Teddy’s bed for longer than she should have, watching him sleep. She had so many things to get ready before the bonfire, and she had a special spell to prepare. It was not often that spirits could join them from the other side, but tonight’s celebration was different. It had been five years since war had torn her world apart. “I hope this works, Teddy. There are people I want you to meet.”

* * *

“Harry, can you bring those rowan branches out here?” Andromeda stuck her head in the door of the woodshed. “I have them ready to put in the pyre, but you have the muscles for it. It will be dark soon, and I have to wake up Teddy.”

“Which bundles are they?” Harry scrubbed his hands through his hair and looked around at the collection of bundles around him. “My skills as an Aurour are good, but I did not do that well in herbology. That was always Neville’s strong point.”

“The bundles tied with the yellow ribbon,” Andromeda laughed as she walked away from the woodshed. “Just put them by the pyre. Molly and Arthur will know what to do with them.”

“What about these?” Harry asked as he held up several bundles of rushes. “They have yellow ribbons on them too.”

“Those will need to be by the fire too.” Andromeda looked around the woodshed to see if she had forgotten anything. “If you can get the rowan bundles out first and then the rushlights, everything should be set. The sun will set soon, and you and Ginny still need to get ready for your part.”

“Are you sure this will work?” Harry’s question breaking her heart. “I’m afraid to hope it does.”

“You never know what can happen on Beltane, my boy,” Andromeda whispered as she walked away from the woodshed. “Firelight wishes are tricky things.”

* * *

“Arry?” Teddy’s sleepy voice soaked into Harry’s shoulder. “What’s going on? Is it time for the fire?”

“It’s time to be awake, Teddy boy,” Harry whispered into his ear. “Nana says we have to be awake to carry the flowers and watch the fire.”

“Still sleepy, Arry.” Teddy pouted. “Carry me? I don’t want to carry the flowers.”

“Okay, if you don’t want your big boy job tonight…” Harry let his voice trail off. “I can get Ginny to carry your flowers.”

“I’m a big boy.” Teddy lifted his head off Harry's shoulder. “I’m awake. I can carry my flowers.”

Harry set Teddy down on the sitting room floor and watched him run towards the door. “I hope this works.”

* * *

Andromeda looked at the people gathered around the unlit bonfire. So many people had lost so much five years ago. Tonight had to be perfect. Tonight had to work.

Molly and Arthur had lost a son, Harry had lost more connections to his parents. Teddy had lost his parents before he had even gotten to know them. She had lost her husband, her daughter, and her son-in-law. So many others they had invited to tonight’s bonfire had lost too much. Each person around the fire held a bouquet of rowan, hawthorne, marsh marigold, and hazel. Those bouquets would be thrown in the fire as they asked for a blessing on those around the fire and beyond the Veil. If she got the spell right, they might even get a few hours with the echoes of the ones they had lost.

“Friends and family,” she started to speak as she looked around the fire. “Tonight, we gather to welcome spring and ask for a blessing for our community. Each of you holds a bouquet in memory of someone dear who is not with us. We have come to ask for blessing and peace for them as well.”

Andromeda held her wand in one hand and Teddy’s hand in the other. “We have built a pyre of oak, hawthorne, rowan, apple, elder, and holly to invite the spirits blessing our homes and families.”

“ _Incendeo._ ” A small flame lept from Andromeda’s wand to the pyre in front of her.

“ _Ashes to ashes_  
_Dreams to dust_  
_Blessings of Beltane_  
_Our hearts we trust_

_Thorns of holly_  
_Strength of oak_  
_Love of apple_  
_Hope of elder_

_Resilience of rowan_  
_Pain of marigold_  
_Knowledge of hazel_  
_Rebirth of hawthorne_

_Fire burns bright_  
_Past and future_  
_In it’s light_  
_Grant out greatest delight_

_Veils thin tonight_  
_Blessing flow between_  
_Past and Future_  
_Granting wishes and dreams._ ”

As she finished reciting the spell, Andromeda tossed her bouquet into the bonfire. “For Ted. See how I miss you.”

“For Mama and Papa, see how big I am…”

“For Padfoot, see how strong I have become …”

“For Fred, see how we carry on for you…”

"For Mum and Dad, see how I miss you even though you are still here ..."

Andromeda let the tears fall as she listened to her friends and family remember those they had lost and still loved. Beltane was a time of rebirth and blessing and just maybe this year, it was a time of hope and healing.

“Hello. Dromeda love. Oh, how I have missed you.” A ghostly whisper tickled Andromeda's ear. “I’m never far from you. Just listen for the wind when you need me, and I will be there.”

“Our grandson is growing to be just like his mother, Ted,” Andromeda whispered as she stared into the flames of the bonfire. “But, he has your eyes and his father’s temper. Harry and I have our hands full.”

“You’ll do just fine, Mum,” Andromeda struggled to stand as her daughter’s voice floated past her. “Thank you.”

“We are always here. We love you all. The magic of Beltane never fails…”

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling, Bloomsbury and Warner Brothers. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
